Forest Fever
by MapleLeaves-VodkaBottles
Summary: SessInu Inuyasha was just standing there, minding his own business. But Sesshomaru had to come and get him all kinds of horny. XD pwp Possible two- shot Disclaimer: I own nothing... WHAA! ;p CHAPPIE 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

OMG!! Thank you for reading my fanfic "Drunken Confession"!! I FRIGGIN' LOVE YOU GUYS!! I'll try to write a sequel to it (thank you TokioHotelLover26, inuyashachick04, animeghurl1, etc. ;p). That was my first fanfic ever, so bear with me. You may flame me if you like, they will be used to bake _special_ brownies lolz, but the flames will be highly heeded.

So on that note, here's my SessInu fic, "Forest Fever". Enjoy!!

* * *

Forest Fever

A lone figure stood in the night, its long silver hair defying the laws of gravity as a soft breeze blew. Golden eyes reflected the dim rays of light shinning from the moon and the dog ears atop its head flicked at the sound of a wolf's howl.

His chest heaved as he sighed deeply. Inuyasha's nose caught the scent of an unfriendly, but familiar, scent.

"Sesshomaru," He growled. It wasn't like his older brother to come looking for a fight. Inuyasha turned to see the cold, golden pools of his brother's glinting eyes in the darkness. Sesshomaru was standing at the edge of the forest behind him and began walking backwards into the cloaking darkness of the forest. He was drawing his little brother in.

_'His scent is different," _Inuyasha thought. It was different, but alluring. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and tilted his head in confusion, but nonetheless followed.

They were well into the forest when Sesshomaru stopped. Inuyasha stopped and waited for the slightest movement from the Taiyoukai before him. Sesshomaru's hand twitched slightly and Inuyasha's own hand was already on the hilt of his sword, but before he could draw it, Sesshomaru was behind him, holding his arms firmly but gently to his sides.

"I am not here to fight you, little brother," Sesshomaru whispered in a husky voice. Inuyasha was startled by the tone of his older brother's voice.

"Oh really," He asked warily, "then why'd you bring me here?"

By now, Sesshomaru's hands had moved down Inuyasha's arms to his hips. A smirk graced the Youkai's features as he sniffed Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with realization. He moved to get out of his older brother's grasp, but Sesshomaru pulled him back against his chest. It was then that Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru wasn't wearing his armor, and he felt something hard poking his lower back. Inuyasha's body stiffened.

Inuyasha felt hot breath on his neck as Sesshomaru licked him. For some reason unknown to him, Inuyasha's arousal sprang to life. The action didn't go unnoticed as Sesshomaru moved his left hand down his hanyou half- brother's pants. He teased Inuyasha's aching tip with the nub of his thumb. Inuyasha tried not to show his enjoyment, but his body betrayed him and his hips bucked into Sesshomaru's hand. Inuyasha let his head roll back onto his brother's shoulder.

"Are you enjoying yourself, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked between pants. He took the tip of Inuyasha's ear into his mouth and licked the inside. The young hanyou made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a mewl. Sesshomaru groaned and the corners of his porcelain mouth went up and his fangs scraped the inside of Inuyasha's ear. His hand pumped Inuyasha's rock- hard and slick cock, earning him a moan. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip.

"Nng….." pant, "Sess…. Sss…. _SESSHOMARU_!!" Inuyasha cried out in pain. Sesshomaru quickened his pace as he watched his little brother moan and wither beneath his touch. He loved the power he held over the hanyou. Sesshomaru gasped. He loved the way his name sounded coming from his sibling.

_'I will make him say my name again and again,'_ He thought as he started pulling down Inuyasha's pants.

* * *

Okay, first of all, I'M SORRY FOR MY LACK OF KNOWLEDGE ON THE JAPANESE TREMS FOR CLOTHING ITEMS!! _I'M_ _SORRY!!_ And secondly, please comment if you want the next chapter. I'm still working on it, but I won't post it if you don't want it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's your new chappie for "Forest Fever"!! It's complete, so… Enjoy!! Yes Sesshy has both arms, CUASE I SAID SO!! YAY BOTH ARMS OF SESSHY…. OR… something like that.!!

Forest Fever

* * *

Inuyasha's head snapped up when he felt the breeze sweep over the bottom half of his body. He gasped when he felt Sesshomaru's wet hands run over his ass.

"Hey," Inuyasha said breathlessly, "wait a damn minute! Stop!" But Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha against a tree, his stomach scrapping against the bark. Sesshomaru pulled off his half brother's shirts, and Inuyasha now stood completely naked. He shivered in the cold. Inuyasha felt flesh against his back and his eyes widened. He looked back to find Sesshomaru naked as well. His head slowly turned back to face the tree and he gulped. Sesshomaru's hand came back to grip Inuyasha's burning length, while his other hand slithered around to massage the hard sac under the hanyou's groin. Inuyasha's stomach churned with desire and his head lolled forward to hang between his arms he had braced against the tree. His eyes were lidded and sweat covered his back. The hanyou tensed when he felt Sesshomaru's deadly, and wet, appendages prod his entrance.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha breathed. Sesshomaru grew impossibly harder as he inserted his middle finger, being careful not to harm Inuyasha. When his brother's walls tightened around his finger, Sesshomaru hesitantly inserted two more and began pumping quickly, making scissor movements to spread his brother and prepare him for what was to come. Inuyasha's body moved in tune with Sesshomaru's ministrations and his breathing became labored. Claw marks covered the tree as Inuyasha tried to keep from collapsing.

He failed. Inuyasha's knees gave way and he fell to the ground and Sesshomaru slid down with him.

_'He's ready,'_ Sesshomaru thought lustfully. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha onto his back and crawled up his body like a predator with its prey. When he was eye level with his younger brother, Sesshomaru saw pleading in those golden pools. Not pleading to stop, but to continue, FAST. Inuyasha whined.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a punishing kiss and their bodies melted together. Inuyasha moaned inside of Sesshomaru's mouth as they battled for dominance. Sesshomaru settled in between Inuyasha's legs and pushed inside his slick entrance. Inuyasha broke their lip- lock.

"AHHH…!" Sesshomaru recaptured his lips and, with one quick thrust, completely sheathed himself inside Inuyasha's body. He held the kiss long enough for Inuyasha to get used to the sweet invasion.

They finally broke the kiss due to lack of air.

"Inu…. Yasha," Sesshomaru panted, "you're so …." Half moan, half growl, "tight!" Sesshomaru bent his head down to take Inuyasha's nipple in his mouth. He sucked like a greedy infant to its mother's breast, and Inuyasha arched his back and whined in utter pleasure. Sesshomaru assaulted Inuyasha's other nipple and took his neglected length in his left hand. Sesshomaru propped himself up on his other arm so he could have better access to his brother's body. He pulled out completely and slowly pushed back in, gradually increasing his pace as he pumped Inuyasha's cock to match his thrusts.

"Ses…. Sho…. MARU!! AHH! Nnn, Uug!" Inuyasha cried as white flashes of ecstasy flashed in his eyes and he felt his body synchronize with Sesshomaru's. All he could feel was Sesshomaru racking his body. Pulling out slowly, pushing in quickly, in, out, in, out; until he couldn't see, hear, think, or feel anything beyond where they were connected.

Sesshomaru mercilessly pounded his little brother's body, forgetting the word 'slow' and going so fast, the slick friction between the two brothers was all the Taiyoukai could feel and think of. Oh, how long Sesshomaru had wanted to do this, be connected with his brother in the most sinful of ways. He had dreamed so many times of taking his brother and hearing him scream his name in pleasure; the sound was heavenly music to his ears. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's lips as he rocked his hips into the hanyou's.

Inuyasha dug his claws into his brother's back, leaving trails of blood in their wake. Sesshomaru dug his canines into Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha bit back. Their bodies collapsed onto each other.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of birds chirping. He looked up to find Sesshomaru walking away and sat up abruptly.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked at his Youkai brother with a questioning expression. Sesshomaru paused at the beautiful sound but looked back at Inuyasha with a stoic face before taking off into the trees. Inuyasha sighed and lifted his fingers to his neck. He felt two pinpricks permanently punctured into his skin.

"Shit."

* * *

FINALLY… I'm done!! Gods, that took FOREVER! Hope you enjoyed it!! R&R PLZ X3


End file.
